super heros
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: Cat meets new friends and reunites with some old friends


Hi guys I really love all these characters from disney and Nick so I thought I would make a whole story about all of them having super powers and being vampires THIS IS A DREAM I HAD SO I HOPE U LIKE IT. CHARACTERS AND DATING AND AGE CHARTS

ALEX RUSSO 18 years old will date austin mahone=10 controls fire

AUSTIN MAHONE 20 years old will date Alex Russo=20 vampire controls wind

KIM CRAWFORD 18 years old will date jack brewer=30 controls earth

JACK BREWER 20 years old will date Kim Crawford=40 vampire controls lava

ROCKY BLUE 18 years old will date roshen fagen=50 controls water

ROSHEN FAGEN 20 years old will date Rocky blue=60 vampire controls electricity

CAT VALENTINE 17 years old will date will cloud=70 controls ice and time (rewind time and move time forward pause time see the future and has visions one of the most powerful super hero's will eventually be a vamp cause she's only born with powers but and she has to get bit

WILL CLOUD 20 years old will date cat Valentine=80 vampire controls can hypnotize people

Maia Michel 18 years old will date ross lynch=90 vampire controls weather

ROSS LYNCH 20 years old will date maia Michel=100 vampire controls can reads minds and can shoot electricity out of his hands

CATS BACK ROUND

cat found out about vampires and became friends with them she discovers her powers and she decides she wants to be a vamp.

CATS POV.

I was walking down a path in the woods wearing my favorite black skinny jeans pink combat boots my plane purple tank top and Jean vest and my hair was probley wondering why I'm walking down here we'll let's see I all started this morning when I came out of my house cause long story short my collage kicked me out cause I was really bad and played a lot of pranks.I'm usually not like that but my ex bff blackmailed me with my biggest secret I'm a super human sort of I don't know how to control it so some how I wiped her memory but it was to late I was already being thrown out of collage but at least no one knows except me. And I was walking and trying to find an abandoned house or something to live in cause both my parents are dead so I had to live my aunt and I'm not going back there so well whatever u don't want to here my problems so back to present day. Then I saw I big house up a head It looked really creepy but whatever I needed a place to stay. I walked in threw the front door and was about to walk over to the living room but was stopped by something hitting my head and then it all went black.

1 hour later

STILL CATS POV

I woke up and my head hurt like hell and I would never say or think of a bad word since I hate them and if my hands were not tied up then I would hit my self but it my hands were not tied up I would be out of this place. When my vision was not so blurry I heard someone coming and a super cute guy came down the stairs and said to the people behind me she's up get the rest of the guys and girls and then. Came over to me and looked me dead in the eyes and Saud what are you doing in our house. I was looking for somewhere to stay I said not stuttering at all since I was not going to give him the joy of scaring me. Why ain't u at your house .cause my parents are dead and I am not going back to live with my aunt and I got kicked out of u friend black mailed me and told me to do a bunch of bad thing. How did she black mail well I am not actually sure how to explain it to u. well if I let u go can u show me I nodded slowly and looked around and saw about 8 people I took a deep breath and hoped my powers would work and I quickly shot my hands up and froze the wall and then I took us back in time 4 seconds but made sure they would remember the 4 seconds in the future I looked at them and smiled hopefully and they huddled and then a girl came forward and Said hi I'm Rocky and were all vampires and super humans like u. She explained everyone's powers . Oh and all the girls are 18 and the boys are 20 how old are u. I'm 17 I said smiling and then said so u are really gonna let me stay here I said smiling and they all nodded.

3 months later.

Cats pov

I was so happy here happier then I've ever been in my entire life every one was all so happy and I was always so welcome I was closer then I've ever been with anyone ME and will we're finally dating and your problem thinking why am I so impatient well we wanted to date but we each had some things to deal with so I'm just really happy now. I was in my room and decided to go to talk to everyone we were all down in the meeting room witch looked like a bored room but what ever I'm here for Business. Ok guys listen I have made a dission about something very very important . I. Want. To. Be. A. Vampire. I looked at everyone and there jaws had dropped. WhY I said finally. Will got up and walked over to me and smiled um why exactly do u want that . I gave him a look and stated cause I'm happier then I have ever been and want to spend the rest of my life with u guys. Rocky got up and said I'd love wouldn't u guys she said and they all nodded excitedly oh but who is gonna bite u asked Alex. Well of course will daw. I smiled up at him and he returned it with a glare. I'm not gonna bite u are u crazy just because u WANT ME TO DOSENT MEAN I HAVE TO ARE U SOME SORT OF CLINGY BICTH I AM NOT BITING U AND NONE OF U ASS' S ARE GONNA EITHER. And he stormed out of the room and I was as sad as I've ever been I stood up and whispered excuse me I have to go I walked out of the room and to another room preferably my room I grappled my duffel bag slipped on some skinny jeans and a pink sweatshirt and black combat boots and ran out the door tears flying down my face faster and faster I was finally were I needed to be my mom's grave I sat there for hours and then I looked around I needed to go see someone I ran as fast as my legs would take me and I finally reached my destination I rang the door bell and waited for about 10 seconds and then tori opened up the door and whispered cat oh my God cat and we embraced each other in a hug she let me hug and I saw all of my high school friends I had moved away to my aunt's that why I had not seen in a few years I gave everyone hugs and then stood up and looked around and jumped up from the couch were we were all talking and said guys there's a reason I'm here we'll I told you about every thing and well let's see I am a super hero I looked at them and had there jaws dropped tori was about to ask how but I told them from the first 3 months of every thing and then told how it all started and all of that nonsense well now u I just wanted to tell u and wanted u to know and I hope u are not mad at me so well I have to go and well make up with everyone and break up with Will go start over some where new and well u know find a house and job well by guys. NO tori yelled I looked at her u can stay the night and tomorrow and we will make things better with u and your boyfriend. I every one else can also stay here and we will all take my private bus . Wait u guys still want to be my friend . Everyone all nodded and then we talked and fun for a few more hours then we all went to bed.

NEXT MORING

we were all driving to the place in the woods and we were super worried excited and nervous .

We walked into the big house. Hello I walked in and said um cat who are your friends. I told everyone each other name then said well I'm going to go and talk with Will . We went to another room and before I could say anything he smashed his lips on to mine. Cat I'm so so so sorry I was just scared and did not want u have throw away your life like that. I smiled up at him and aid u were right I can't thrown away my life like that I didn't even think about it I'm so sorry. We walked out to were everyone was and relaxed the rest of the night.


End file.
